Perry, the Big Teal Platypus
by Boolia
Summary: When Perry laps up a single drop from Buford's growth elixir, he grows 50 feet tall! Doofenshmirtz sells some defected machines with other L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. members.
1. Part 1

Perry, the Big Teal Platypus

Part 1

"How did you like The Danville Summer Fair, kids?" Lawrence asked in the car as they left the fair.

"It was fun, Dad!" Phineas responded. He looked at his stepbrother and friends. "Right, guys?"

"_Definitely_!" The kids, except Buford agreed.

"I didn't like it." Buford stated.

_"Oh, come on_!" Baljeet spoke. "You're just saying that because you were too short for that one ride."

"You all were too short too."

"Yeah, but we didn't _complain_ about it. Maybe next year."

"There won't be a next year because I'm never going back to that fair again."

"Oh, you're just saying that."

"No, I mean it. I won't!"

"Again, you're just saying that." Buford eyed Baljeet.

_"Don't_ push me, Jeet! I'm too depressed to bully you."

_"Awwwww_!" Phineas looked up at his sister up front, who was texting to Stacy.

"So, how did you like the fair, sis?" He asked.

"Great." Candace told him. "I'm texting Stacy about it now, since I can't when I practice driving with Dad."

_"So Phineas_," Isabella said to him as they hopped out of the car when they were home. "I'm guessing that's since it's nighttime, it's too late to do your big project."

"That's correct." Phineas responded. "We'll do it tomorrow."

"What will you do?"

"I don't know yet. We'll have it figured out tomorrow."

"Well, whatever you decide on doing, I bet it'll be fun!"

_"You bet_!" Buford then thought of something. He looked at the boys.

"Jeet said you guys invented a growth elixir for his watermelon at that Midsummer's Festival." Phineas nodded.

"That's right."

"Well, can you make one for me?"

"This is about the ride, isn't it?" Baljeet said. "_Gah_, Buford, give it a _rest_!"

"Baljeet's right." Phineas told him. "Haven't you learned _anything_ when Ferb made himself taller to impress Vanessa around Valentine's Day?"

"You know I don't like learning things, Dinner Bell."

"Well, no. Short, tall, it doesn't matter. You should be happy with the way that you are. I'm sorry that you were too short for that ride. Maybe next year, you'll be tall enough to…."

"I don't _want _to wait until next year! I want to be big now!"

"Well, I'm sorry but unless you go into a growth spurt before the fair's over next week, I'm afraid you have no luck."

_"Aw, come on_!"

"_Nope!_" Buford got on his hands and knees.

"_Please_, I'll do _anything_!"

"No you won't," Baljeet spoke. "You're just saying that so he'll do it."

"_Quiet, Jeet_!" Buford hissed at him through clenched teeth. He smiled at Phineas. "So, what do you say? Will you do it?" Phineas shook his head.

"No, sorry." Buford groaned loudly.

"_Gah_, I thought you _help_ your friends with their problems."

"I do. I just don't want to help just so a friend could get into a ride."

"But you made Baljeet's watermelon _grow_ with it. That's like cheating." Their friends' parents began calling them home, including Buford.

"Time to go home, Buford." Baljeet told the bully. "We'll see Phineas tomorrow." Buford eyed Phineas. He pointed a mean finger at him.

"This is _not_ over, Dinner Bell!" He warned. "I _will_ get tall enough for that ride; you'll see!" And with that, he left with Baljeet. Phineas went inside his house with his brother.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom." Buford told his mom and dad at a restaurant that night. They had just ordered their food.

"_Hurry back_!" His mom said. "Don't get lost."

"_Mom_! I won't get lost." He then went to the restrooms.

He opened the bathroom door when his mouth went agape. For what he saw was a room that was like a science lab/shop. Potions were on store racks on both sides and on a science table in the middle of the room. A Neon sign was in a corner. It read: 'The Science Lab/Shop'. "This isn't the bathroom. Where am I?"

"You my friend are in my science lab/shop." A voice spoke. Buford then saw the owner of the voice. A skinny man in a white lab coat approached him. Buford looked at him.

"Who are you?"

"I am Dr. Rick Szalinski."

"Okay, well, the door that led me here said this was a bathroom, not a science lab/shop. So, do you know where the bathroom is?"

"You will get what you came for after you buy something from my shop/lab."

"_Buy something? Ugh_, I only came here for the bathroom; I don't need anything."

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes,_ now may I use the bathroom?"

"_Only_ after you buy something." Buford threw up his arms.

"_Ugh_; I can't _believe_ this! I wasn't going to, but I have no choice; I'm going to go to the women's." He was about to leave when Rick spoke up.

"Don't you want to be big so you can go on that ride?" Buford stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at Rick.

"_Wait_, how did you know I wanted to grow big?"

"_Uh_, it was a guess?"

"_Wow_, you're _right_! Do you know _what _ride?"

"The Octoscream, at The Danville Summer Fair."

"_Wow_, you're good. It's almost like you're psychic. Are you?"

"No."

"_Wait_, you weren't _spying_ on me when I said I wanted to be big, did you?" The scientist laughed.

"_What? Me_, spying on a kid such as yourself? _No_!"

"_Well, okay_! So, I can't leave until I buy something?" The scientist nodded.

"_Right-o!"_

"_Hmmmm_," Buford thought of this. The scientist went and grabbed what appears to be a water bottle. He went back to Buford.

"Would it be this grow…?" He began. Buford held up a hand.

"Wait, don't talk. I'm thinking." The scientist tried again.

"Would it be this growth elixir you want?" Buford looked at him.

"Well, why didn't you just ask? Where is it?"

"Right here. In my hand." Buford looked at the water bottle, then back at the scientist. "No, you don't. That's a water bottle."

"I see where you are confused."

"_Confused_?! Look man, it's a _water bottle_; it's a stinkn' water bottle!" The man shook his head.

"No, it looks like a water bottle, but it's not. True, it's mostly water inside, but when you drink one drop, you grow fifty feet tall in a single minute. You may have to drink all of it to drink the right one."

"So, can I have it?" The scientist gave to Buford.

"_Sure_, that's why you came, right?"

"_Uh, right_! I originally came for the bathroom, but this is good too." He thought of something. _"Wait_, how much is it?"

"How much do you have?" Buford pulled out a ten-dollar bill from his pocket and showed it to him.

"I only have this ten-dollar bill on me."

"That'll work." Buford gave the dollar to the scientist and the scientist gave him the bottle. Buford hugged it close to his chest. _ "_Now, you better get back to your parents. They might be wondering where you are. And remember, the elixir only works once and you have to drink the right drop."

"Right. _Bye-Bye_, crazy scientist!" He opened the door and left the shop. He then realized something. He opened the door again. "Wait, how did you…" He then looked around. The man, the lab, everything was gone. He was back in the men's bathroom. "_Hmm, weird_! Oh well, at least I can go to the bathroom now."

The science lab/shop was nothing but an illusion, caused by an invention invented by Dr. Rick Szalinski, a new recruit in L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. The dome-like machine folded up and fell into the doctor's hand. Rodney approached him from the shadows.

"_So,_ he started. "How did it go? Did you sell the growth elixir to that kid?"

"Yeah." Rick told him. "I did."

"So, how much money did you get?" Rick showed him the ten-dollar bill that Buford had given him.

"He only had a ten-dollar bill." Rick gave it to Rodney. Rodney smelled it and sighed heavenly.

"Aw, the smell of money…_priceless_! Pretty soon, _lots_ of people will have our inventions that don't work, and we'll have their money!" And with that, he and Rick did their evil laughs.

"_Phineas_!" Buford called him on the phone at five minutes to one in the morning. "You'll never guess what I bought!"

"Can't it wait until later?" Phineas asked with a yawn. "It's almost one in the morning.

"Sorry, I was going to call you earlier but I forgot and calling you now before I forget."

"Look, call me tomorrow and…."

"But I might forget."

"Very well, shoot."

"Okay, remember I said I wanted to be big?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I went to the bathroom, that really was a science lab/shop. I brought this growth elixir from this guy, so now I can be big without having to wait. Isn't that great?" Phineas yawned again.

"Yeah, that's great Buford."

"I'll drink it in front of your guys so I can rub it in your faces."

"Okay, bye!" With that, Phineas hung up and hopped back onto his bed.

"Who was it?" Ferb asked.

"Buford." Phineas answered. "He brought a growth elixir from a guy and said that he'll rub it in our faces when he comes over." He then thought of something. "Say Ferb, why is the phone in our room?" Ferb shrugged and the boys went back to sleep.

"Here's my new elixir." Buford said when he entered the Flynn-Fletcher's kitchen. He then realized that Phineas and Ferb weren't there. "_Hello? Dinner Bell? Dinner Bell's brother?"_

"They're outside, Buford." Linda told him, coming in the kitchen. Buford was about to go into the backyard, when Linda spoke to him again. "_Oh, Buford_? Can you tell Phineas to feed Perry?"

"_Sure, whatever_."

"Thanks." Buford then went into the backyard.

"_Guys_!" He told them when he saw them. Baljeet and Isabella were there too. He went over to the two stepbrothers. "You thought I had to wait to grow big, but here in my hand I have a elixir that'll…" He then noticed that they weren't paying attention to him. "Hey; why aren't you guys paying attention to me?" He noticed they were looking at something. "What are you looking at?" He saw that his friends were all looking at lots of flying maple seeds twirling down to the ground as if they were helicopters.

"_Uh, guys_?" Buford started. "Why are you staring at these lame helicopter seeds?"

"They're fun to look at." Phineas told him. "The way the wind makes them fall off the trees like miniature helicopters."

"They're actually maple seeds." Ferb stated.

"So, are you just going to watch them?" Buford asked.

"We're going to race them by dropping them from the tree branches." Phineas replied. Buford just looked at him.

"That's it? That's _all _you're going to do?" Phineas shrugged.

"We don't know what else to do. It was either this or direct a penguin choir and we didn't find any penguins, so this is it."

"You got to be kidding me!"

"No, no we're not."

"_BORING!"_ He faked a yawn. He held up the elixir. "What I have here is much more interesting then helicopter seeds. This may look like a water bottle, but…." Phineas' eyes widened.

"_Oh my gosh_!" He cried. "_Perry_! I'm supposed to feed him and check if he needs more water in his water bowl." He headed towards the house. "Thanks for the reminder, Buford!" Buford sighed.

"Sure thing, Dinner Bell." He went into the house with the other kids.

Phineas opened Perry's platypus food and poured some in his food bowl. He then saw that his water bowl was empty. He picked up the bowl and took it to the sink. He was about to turn it on when Candace spoke up.

"The sink's busted." Phineas looked at his sister, who opened the fridge to pour herself a cup of cranberry juice. He was confused.

"Why is the sink busted?" Candace shrugged.

"I don't know. Mom said she tried washing a dish in the sink, but when she tried using the water, only a drop fell. A plumber's coming in an hour to try to fix it."

"Is there a water bottle so I can pour some water in his water bowl?"

"I didn't see any in the fridge." She then left the kitchen with her cranberry juice. Phineas looked at his friends.

"Well, I guess I'll have to use the sink in the bathroom."

"_Uh, Phineas_?" Isabella said to him, pointing behind him. Phineas turned around and saw the platypus was pawing at his water bowl. He looked at his owner. Where's my water?

"Sorry, boy." Phineas told his pet. "The sink's busted and there's no water bottles in the fridge, so I'm going to get water from another sink." He was about to go when he saw the elixir in Buford's hand. _"Buford_! You didn't tell me you had a water bottle. May I use it to pour some water for Perry?"

"Well actually, you see, this isn't a…"

Suddenly, there was a loud sound. Buford jumped, dropping the bottle to the floor.

"What was that?" The bully wanted to know. He looked down and gasped. The liquid had burst out of the bottle and Perry ran and began to lap it up. "_My elixir_!" He went and his hands and knees and started licking the wet floor as if he were an untamed animal.

"_Sorry! Sorry_!" Linda apologized. "I was only trying to wash a plate in the sink. I completely forgot it was busted." She noticed Buford licking madly at the floor. Buford saw Linda.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher!" He greeted, and then went back to licking the floor. Linda was about to ask what he was doing, when the doorbell rang.

"_Linda, honey_!" Lawrence called. "Are you going to get that?"

"_Sure thing_!" Linda called back and went out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, dude." Phineas started. "What _are _you doing?"

"You're acting like an animal." Baljeet added.

"I'm trying to find the right drop of water to drink." Buford answered. Phineas arched an eyebrow.

"The right drop of water?" He wanted to know. "What are you talking about?"

"_Well_," Lick, lick. "That water…"lick, lick…. "wasn't really water…" lick…lick… it was really…"lick, lick, "a growth elixir", lick, lick. "_Gah_!" He looked at Phineas. "Why did your pet have to go and do that?"

"Because he was thirsty." Isabella answered. "And you shouldn't blame a platypus for being thirsty."

"Well, he might've just ruined everything."

"Might've ruined _what_? Buford, what the heck are you talking about?"

"Yeah!" Baljeet agreed. "And could you also stand up and look at us face to face so you can get it out more clearly?"

"_Fine_!" Buford said, standing up. He looked at his friends.

Perry strolled into the backyard. He was about to go into his lair in the secret panel in the side of the house that was just for him in secret agent mode, when he felt something painful in his sides. 'What's _happening_ to me'?

Suddenly the pain stopped. Perry looked at the house, and couldn't believe his eyes. The house seemed to have shrunk. The platypus was confused. What had _happened _to the house? In fact, he looked all around, everything seemed to have shrunk! The trees, the lawn, the clouds, the birds, the maple seeds, the fence, _everything!_ He looked back at the side of the house. How can he fit in there?

He then heard a girlish scream. He tuned around and saw a little Candace.

"_PHINEAS_!" Candace screamed. "GET OUT HERE_, NOW_!" The platypus saw his boys and their friends come out. They all used to be bigger then him, but now, they all looked like ants.

"What it is, Candace?" Phineas asked his sister. Candace pointed at Perry.

"Why don't you tell me?" Phineas and his friends turned to Perry. All of their eyes widened and jaws dropped.

"_Whoa_, Perry! You grew 50 feet tall!" Perry's eyes widened.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

"This is all of your platypus's fault, Dinner Bell!" Buford shouted at Phineas. Phineas narrowed his eyes at him.

"What do you mean? It's not Perry's fault."

"Yes, it is! He drank the elixir."

"Well, he was thirsty and it looked like everyday water. Besides, how was he supposed to know that there was something in it that makes him grow into a giant?"

"_Well_,…" Buford thought about this. He didn't know what to say. "It's still his fault!"

"Well, he didn't buy a growth elixir so he can be tall enough for a fair ride."

"True, but I told you that wasn't normal water."

"No you didn't."

"Well, I was going to."

As the two boys argued, Perry stomped out of the backyard. He didn't know what had happened that made him this way, but he didn't have time to think it over. He had a job to do.

As Perry stomped off, the ground shook and the kids fell onto their butts. Phineas looked all around for his pet.

"Hey, where's Perry?" He wanted to know. Buford stood up.

"_Who cares_!" He said. "We _have _to go back to that lab, so I can get another growth elixir. Phineas and the other kids stood up.

"Good idea. Maybe whoever sold you that growth elixir can tell us how we can get Perry back to normal."

`"_Yeah, yeah, whatever_. Come on."

"But, first we got to tell our parents where're we're going. You, Baljeet, and Isabella can call them on our phone." Buford sighed.

"_Fine!"_ And so the kids went inside to tell their parents.

Perry ripped the roof off of his lair and sat on his chair, careful not to break it. Monogram appeared on screen.

"Agent P, Dr. Doofensmhirtz has…" He then noticed Perry was big and his eyes widened. "Agent P, what had happened to you?" Perry gave him a sheepish grin and shrugged. Monogram then called off screen.

_"CARL_! You _have_ to see this!" Perry branished his hands back and forth rapidly. _No, no_! You don't have to show Carl.

"What's wrong, sir?" Carl asked his boss when he came on screen. Monogram pointed at the giant platypus and Carl looked. His eyes widened as Perry waved at him. "_Whoa,_ Agent P; you're _huge_!" Perry did a face palm. "How did you get so large?"

_"Carl_!" Monogram scolded. "You're embarrassing him! Go and do your job."

"_But sir_,"

_"Carl!"_ Carl did a sad sigh.

_"Yes, sir_." He then walked off screen. Monogram looked at Perry again.

"Sorry, Agent P. Now, onto your mission. Dr. D has made all of his past inventions again. Go and see what he's up to." The monotreme saluted. He was about to go off when his boss snickered. He looked at his boss. "I'm sorry Agent P. But, I can't believe you turned into a giant. They should do a children's TV show and children's books about it: Perry, the Big Teal Platypus." He laughed. Perry eyed him and he got off, leaving the laughing fool that was his boss.

Since Perry was a giant, he figured he was too big to for all of his transportations, so he just stepped out of his lair. As he was doing this, he heard his boss laugh again.

"_I love Perry, the Big Teal Platypus."_ He sang. Perry was irritated. When will his boss grow up? He then left.

"So, _this_ is where you got the growth elixir?" Baljeet wanted to know as they stood in front of the restaurant that Buford and his parents went to the night before. The kids all had their bikes.

"Well, it was the bathroom of this restaurant." Buford replied. "Now, let's go."

"Has anyone seen a bike rack?" Phineas asked his friends. They shrugged. "Hmmm, well, we can't leave our bikes unattended. They're likely to get stolen.

"And no one steals bikes but me!" Buford added. "But seriously, we won't be long. Can't we just leave them?" Phineas shook his head. "Don't want to risk it."

"Better safe then sorry!" Baljeet piped in.

"Aw, man!" Buford said.

"It's not that big a deal." Phineas assured him. "We just need at least one of us to watch our bikes. Anyone who wants to stay out here?" Before anyone could volunteer, someone spoke up.

"_I'll _watch your bikes." The kids looked and saw it was Irving who spoke.

"_Irving_?" Phineas asked. "Have you been following us?"

"_Yep_!" He went by them. "Now don't worry, I'll protect all of your bikes and make sure no one steals any of them."

"If they do, are you going to fight them off with karate?" Buford wanted to know. Irving shook his head.

"_Nope!_" He replied. "I don't know karate, so hopefully the thieves, if there are any, won't come."

"I would commit you and that, but we have to go." He looked at his other friends. "Come on!" And with that, the kids gave their bikes and their bike gear to Irving, thanked him, and went into the restaurant.

_"Hello kids_," The employee greeted them once they entered from behind the counter. "Where are your parents?"

"We're not here to eat; we just came for the bathroom." Buford told him.

"Do your parents know where you are?"

"Well, _duh, yeah_! What kinds of kids do you take us for? That we're here without our parents knowing?"

"No, do you want me to get someone to lead you to the bathrooms?"

"No, I know where they are."

"You sure? Because I can get someone to…"

"_NO! Gah_, why do you adults always ruin things for us just because we're kids? We can handle things ourselves; we're not babies."

"Sorry. Are you kids sure…"

_"YES_!" And with that, Buford stomped towards the restrooms. "Come on guys; I can't take this guy anymore." The kids followed, except Baljeet. The employee sighed.

"What's the matter with kids today?" He asked. Baljeet went by him.

"Sorry about that." He said. "He really means well. And for the record, our parents really _do_ know where we are." He went after his friends. _"Hey guys, wait for me_!"

"I'll stay behind." Isabella said to her friends when they were in front of the bathrooms. "Since I can't go in the men's'."

"We won't be long." Phineas told her and went in with his friends.

Isabella saw a woman standing by her. She smiled and waved at her. The woman smiled as well and waved back.

_"Hello?_" Buford called, once they were in. _"Hello?_ Anyone here? Scientist guy! I need another growth elixir!"

"Buford, are you sure this is the right place?" Phineas asked. "Because, no offense, but it looks like an ordinary bathroom."

"Well, this is where his shop was yesterday. It then turned into this bathroom." Baljeet looked at him, confused.

"Then why are we here?" He questioned.

"In case it came back."

"Well, it's not." Phineas said. "Can we go now, Buford?" Buford sighed.

"I guess so." He then had a thought. "_Hey_! Maybe it got relocated into the women's'. This is where Girly-Girl really comes in handy."

They were about to go when a boy stared at them.

"You didn't see nothin' kid." Buford told him. "You hear me?" The boy still stared at them. Buford sighed and took out a gumball, still in its wrapper.

"Here. To keep your mouth shut." The boy grabbed it and went out.

"Where did you get that gumball?" Baljeet asked.

"Oh, I got the gumball yesterday in the gumball machine and forgot it was in my pocket. I put it in this pocket so I could have it later." The kids went out too.

"_Girly-Girl_!" Buford shouted, as Isabella was about to go into the women's. "Go into the women's and check to see if that science shop and that science guy is in there."

"What do you think I'm doing?" Isabella asked. "Also, I'll see, but I'll doubt it." With that, she went in.

A couple minutes later, she came back out. Buford and his friends approached her.

"_So_?" Buford started. "Was he in there? Was there a shop when you entered? Was there another growth elixir?"

"No, no, and no." Isabella answered. "It was a regular bathroom with females like me."

_"Darn it_!" Buford cursed.

"And if he _was i_n there, why would he set shop in a bathroom, especially the women's?" Buford shrugged.

"Beats me. Let's just go and find him. He has to be somewhere." Phineas was about to say something, when the bully walked away. Phineas sighed and looked at his friends. "Well, I guess we should follow." His friends nodded and went after him.

When Perry was almost at his nemesis', a thought occurred to him. If he tackled his foe to the ground in the state that he was in, he would flatten him into a pancake. He also wouldn't fit in his apartment room. He did a face palm for not figuring this out sooner. Shoot! How can he do his job now?

Fortunately, he didn't need to worry, for his nemesis was outside. Perry sighed. A table stood in front of Dr. Doofenshmirtz, his inventions on the table.

He went over to him just as soon as Dr. D was done selling an invention to a little boy. When Dr. D saw Perry, he did a double take.

"_Perry the Platypus_?" He questioned. "Is that you?" Perry nodded. "You're gigantic! How did you get so gigantic?" Perry shrugged.

"Well, you're obviously too big for your trap." Dr. D said, gesturing to a cage. Perry looked at it. "So, I'll just tell you what's the deal with all of this stuff. So, I'm having a sale. I would say I was having a garage sale, but I don't have a garage. Well, I do, but I have to share it with the other people that live here. Anyways, I'm selling my inventions because I'm doing it for L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. All of us will have sales where we live selling our evil inventions to unsuspecting strangers. So, when the people turn them on, they'll be in one heck of a surprise." He laughed evilly. "They won't work!" He laughed evilly. "They won't suspect a thing!" He laughed and laughed.

"It _worked?"_ They heard someone shout. "It's not suppose to work." They looked and saw who was coming their way. It was Rick and Rodney. Rick was the one talking and evil laughing.

"Who are you?" Doof asked Rick.

"Oh, sorry." Rick apologized. He stuck out his hand. "I'm Rick Szalinski, the new member of L.O.V.E M.U.F.F.I.N." Dr. D shook his hand back.

"Nice to meet you, evilly speaking of course." He then was confused. "So, what 'works'?"

"My growth elixir."

"Your growth elixir?"

"Yeah. I was suppose make a non-working growth elixir that makes whoever drinks the right drop, grows fifty feet tall. I sold it to this kid," He looked at Perry. "But, somehow, this beaver-duck creature got to it instead and it worked."

Perry's eyes got wide. So, _that _is why he was the size that he was. No, wonder why Buford went ballistic when he drank up the water. Why Buford bought it in the first place, he did not know. But Perry knew he couldn't be this size forever. He must go back to the size he was before.

"So, is he going to be big forever?" Dr. D wanted to know.

"No," Rick answered. "It's only temporarily." Doof and Perry sighed in relief. . "Oh, that's good. Then, he would trample me to death. Anyways, as I was telling Perry the Platypus," Dr. D continued, irritably. He went to a something covered in tarp and pulled it off. The inator was a cylinder with a computer screen on it. A keyboard was connected to it with a chair to sit on.

"What is that?" Rick asked.

"This, my follow L.O.V.E.M.U.F.F.I.N. member and newbie, and Perry the Platypus is my Make-Inators Inator." Rodney arched an eyebrow.

"Make-Inators Inator?" He wanted to know.

"Yeah." Doof replied. "Since I don't have time to make inators to sell to people, I made this machine to do it for me. I simply write on the keyboard the name of the invention that I want, what it does, how it looks, and presto! It zaps and materializes the inator out of thin air! What used to take several hours, I can now do it in under five minutes!" Rodney frowned and put his hands on his hips.

"So, while we scientists make our inators by scratch, you can make millions by the end of the day?"

"_Yep_!"

"That's _cheating_! Now, give it to me so you can make your machines by scratch like the rest of us." This time, Doofenshmirtz put his hands on his hips.

"No _way, Jose_! We're bad guys; we're suppose to cheat" Rodney gritted his teeth.

"_Grrr_! My name's not Jose! It's Rodney Von…"

"_See_? By the time you finish saying your name, I would've made ten inators!"

"My name isn't that long!"

"I would've if I hit you with my Slow-inator that I made before. No I bet I would've made 20, no, 30, no 40, _50 _inators and maybe more." He then changed the subject. "So, anyways, I hope he doesn't look for the self-destruct button of this inator and the other inators here, which is behind that tree." He pointed to the tree behind them. Perry's eyes widened.

"YOU _IDIOT_!" Rodney shouted at his rival. The giant aquatic mammal stomped to the tree and grabbed the tiny self-destruct remote. Doofensmhmirtz did a face palm.

"I just said where the self-destruct button was out loud with Perry the Platypus present, didn't I?"

"Yes," Rick replied. "yes, you did. And why would you make a self-destruct button for it?" Rick question.

"Because Heinz Doofenshmirtz is an idiot that never learns." Rodney told him. Perry, meanwhile, was having trouble pushing the button because his fingers were too big.

"_NORM_!" Dr. D called. "_COME HERE_!"

The robot came to where they were.

"You called, sir?" He asked. Dr. D pointed at the platypus. _"GET THAT PLATYPUS!" _Norm looked at the giant, eyes widened.

"_Wow!_ Is that Perry the Platypus? He's _huge_!"

"Yes, yes he is. Now, _GO GET HIM!" _

"_Yes, sir_!" Norm said and went after Perry.

"Why is your robot chasing after your nemesis, Heinz?" Rodney asked.

"Hello!" Doof started. "My nemesis is gigantic, therefore if he tackles me to the ground, he'll flatten me into a Doof pancake, crushing me to death."

"He has a valid point, Rodney." Rick said to him.

"Well, Norm's small compared to your nemesis, Heinz. He'll be crushed to death too." Doofenshmirtz did a face palm.

"_Rats_!" He cursed. "I can't believe I hadn't thought of that." He then got an idea. "_AHA_! That's it!" He looked at Rick. "Rick, do you have more of that growth elixir?" Rick shook his head.

"Sorry." He apologized. "No, I don't. I sold to a kid. It wasn't even supposed to work in the first place." Dr. D thought about this, then had another idea.

"I have another idea." He went to his Make-inators Inator and typed something in.

"_Uh_, what're you doing, Heinz?" Rodney asked.

"Making my own growth elixir." Doofenshmirtz replied. He zapped up a ray gun like machine and looked at the two other scientists. "This is the fifty-feet-tall inator! When I zap Norm with this baby, it'll make him 50-feet tall like Perry the Platypus."

"But, will it work?" Rick asked.

"Oh, it'll work. I told it to." He aimed it at Norm. Norm noticed him.

"_Hey, boss_!" He said. "Perry the Platypus is big compared to me. He must think I'm an ant to him. But don't worry, despite that, I'll catch him just for you!" He then noticed the ray gun and was confused. "Why are you pointing that at me, sir?"

"Oh, you'll see, Norm." Doof then fired and it hit Norm. Norm then grew 50 feet tall! Perry stared at him, awestruck, dropping the self-destruct button on the grass.

"Look Perry the Platypus." Norm told Perry. "Now I'm your size."

"Glad you're happy." Doof began. "Now, if you don't mind; GET THAT PLATYPUS!"

"Oh, yeah. Here I come, Perry the Platypus." He then ran towards Perry.

The three evil scientists watched the chase between robot and platypus.

"_MAMA, MAMA_!" A little boy said to his mother while the mother was driving her car. "Look, a giant robot-man and a giant beaver-duck creature fighting each other!"

"Not now, Wilber." The mom replied. "Can't you see Mommy's driving?" Wilber sat back and let his mom drive while he resumed watching the fight out of the window. Perry was about to grab the self-destruct button when Norm grabbed him by the tail. Perry looked at him.

"Sorry, I must do this, Perry the Platypus." Norm told him. "My boss is watching." He then began spinning Perry around and around, and with a mighty throw threw him into the street.

The mom screamed as she saw a giant platypus face on her window.

"_Cool_!" Wilber said. "He landed on our car! I told you, Mommy!"

Perry got up and tackled Norm to the ground. Norm stood up and punched Perry in the face. Perry lashed out his tail, making Norm trip to the ground. The platypus and robot fought and fought.

"_GO, NORM_!" Doofenshmirtz cheered. "DEFEAT THAT PLATYPUS! YEAH, THAT'S IT!" Perry then felt something in his sides. Suddenly, his surroundings started to shrink, then was the bigger then him. The semi aquatic mammal walked up to a water puddle in the road and looked down. He was back to his normal size.

"The effects must've worn off." Rick observed.

"THIS IS IT, NORM!" Doofenshmirtz shouted at his robot. "THIS IS YOUR CHANCE! CRUSH HIM LIKE A BUG!" Norm looked at his creator.

"I'm sorry, sir." He said. "I can't. Perry the Platypus shrunk back to his normal size. He's at a disadvantage now. It wouldn't be right." Doofenshmirtz did a face palm.

"_Aw, Norm_! Why do you have to be so nice?"

That's just what I am; a lovable, friendly, nice robot!"

"Never mind about that." He pointed to the self-destruct button. "Just go and make sure Perry the Platypus doesn't push the self-destruct button." Norm looked at the button.

"_Right-o_,-sir!" He stomped towards the button.

"You could've gotten the button _while _they were fighting, Heinz." Rodney told him. Doofenshmirtz thought of this.

"Oh, yeah. I guess I could've." He then shrugged, "_Oh well_! Norm's got it."

Perry was about to run for the button, when he stopped. Wait a minute! What am I thinking? I'm small again. I won't be able to keep it from Norm. He thought this over. What will he do? He then had an idea. He took out a rope and lassoed it above him He threw it to the self-destruct button and it wrapped around it. Perry then pulled and the button flew to him. Norm stopped, looking puzzled.

"Where did it go?" He wondered out loud.

"How about _behind_ you?" Doof spoke. Norm turned around and saw that the platypus was about to push the button. "Oh, there it is! Um, excuse me, Perry the Platypus? Can you not push the button, please? It'll destroy Dr. D's machine and his other machines and he won't like it. So if you just put it down, and let it be, it'll be highly appreciated!" Perry put it down. Norm sighed and looked at his master. "See, sir? You're most likely to get what you want if you just say the magic word plea…"

"_NORM_!" Norm saw that Perry had picked up the button again and his finger was about to push it. "Oh, dear."

"_BOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!"_ The Make-Inators Inator exploded as well with all the other inators that came from it.

"_Darn it_!" Cursed a now charred Doofenshmirtz. "That nemesis of mine always finds a way. Perry arched his eyebrows up and down. 'You know it!' Norm looked at his master.

"_Aw_, does someone need a hug?" He asked. "I think someone needs a hug!" Doofenshmirtz noticed the giant robot coming towards him. He took a few steps back with his hands up in a panic.

"No, no, Norm; I don't need a hug." He said.

"I think you do!"

"_No, no_; stay _back_ you overgrown robot!"

"_Aw,_ now I _know_ you need a hug!" Doofenshmirtz screamed as his robot went after him. Rodney looked at Rick.

"And _that _Rick," Rodney told him. "is Doofenshmirtz. I hope you don't be like him."

"Oh don't worry," Rick assured him. "I won't."

"_WAIT_!" Doofenshmirtz yelled after the disembarking scientists. _"HELLLLLPPPPPPP_!" Perry walked towards his house. Doofenshmirtz noticed this. "_CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS_!" He looked at his watch. There was still an hour and fifty minutes to go. He sighed. "I'm going to get physically fit." He ran and ran.

"_Buford_?" Isabella asked. They were all still looking for the Science Lab/Shop. "Can we go home now? It's late."

"_Yeah_!" Phineas agreed. "Can we? We got to get home for dinner. Our parents will wonder where we are."

"That lab/shop of yours could be _anywhere_!" Baljeet piped up. "We looked for hours and still haven't found it. We need a break. Or better yet, you can forgot this silliness, and we can go home, never mention it again." Buford eyed his friends.

"Fine!" He snapped. "If you all want to quit and go home, then leave! But, not me! I'm going to stay here and keep looking even if it takes me all night."

"_Aw, Buford_!" Baljeet said.

"Come on guys." Phineas said sadly. "I guess if Buford wants to stay out looking, we can't force him out of it." The kids groaned. They were about to go, when they saw a car approaching them. Phineas recognized it as his Dad's. The car stopped the car window went down. Lawrence popped his head out.

"What are you kids doing out this late?" He asked. "Come on; Mum's almost done making dinner."

"_Hi,_ Mr. Flynn-Fletcher!" Irving greeted with a wave. "I'm here too!"

"Hello, Irving." Lawrence greeted back. "I can see that." He looked at the other kids. "All of your bikes can go in the trunk."

"Thanks!" All but Buford thanked him and headed towards the trunk. Lawrence got out and opened it for them. The kids put them in. They then all looked at Buford.

"Are you coming, Buford?" Lawrence questioned him. Buford was about to say something when his stomach growled. Lawrence laughed. "Sounds like your hungry."

"_Coming_!" Buford answered and threw his bike in. Phineas opened the passenger door where he saw Perry already in the car.

"Oh, there you are, Perry." The boy said. "And you're small again; how nice." Perry chattered. Phineas and his friends got in and buckled. Phineas picked his pet up, and placed him on his lap.

"I saw him out on the streets." Lawrence told Phineas. Phineas was confused.

"What was he doing out on the streets?" Lawrence shrugged.

"Don't know. If he was heading home, it'll take him a while. I thought I'd get to him before another car did." Phineas looked up at his Dad.

"Good call, Dad." He told him. Phineas petted his pet. "Aren't you lucky that Dad got you before another car did, Perry?" Perry just chattered again. Phineas turned to Buford. "Are you okay that we didn't get your growth elixir, Buford?" Buford shrugged.

"Since ducky-thing shrunk back to normal, I would've too. I want to be big and stay that way, not turn back into a small kid."

"But you _are_ a kid! And you won't be forever, so I say enjoy it as much as you can. And we're still growing, maybe one day, you can go on that ride, maybe we all will!" Buford shrugged again and huffed.

"_Whatever!"_ And with that, they sat back as Lawrence drove the home.


	3. Epilogue

Epilogue

Two years later, when all of the kids were now young teenagers, they all went back to the Danville Summer Fair. Phineas looked at the Octosceam ride. There was no line.

"_Hey_, do you want to go to the Octoscream? There's no line."

"No." Buford said as the other kids said 'yes."

"_Aw_, come _on_ Buford." Baljeet urged him. "Maybe you have grown since last year."

_ "Hmmm,_ doubtful, but I'll go."

"_That's_ the spirit, Buford!" Phineas said. The kids went to the ride. They went to the measurement area for the ride. "Okay, Buford. This is the moment of truth, are you big enough for this ride?" Buford shrugged.

"Don't know, but I'll stand under it if it pleases you all." He stood under it. His friends looked to see if he could go on or not. Phineas frowned.

_"Gah_!" Buford said, throwing his arms up. "I knew it. I'm not big enough yet. Let's just go find your parents Dinner Bell, and leave." Phineas then smiled. Buford was confused. "_What_? Are you _happy_ that you all can go on this ride and I can't? It's not nice to be happy at other people's misfortunes, Dinner Bell."

"Buford, you _are_ big enough for this ride! You're an inch above!" Buford's eyes went wide.

"Are you _kidding_ me? _Really?!"_

"I'm not kidding you buddy; you grew since last time, just enough to get into this ride." Buford cheered.

_"WHOO-HOO_!" He stopped. "Wait, I better make sure," He placed his finger above his head and turned around. He gasped. He was an inch above the line. He cheered again. "_WHOO-HOO_! Come on guys!" His friends followed him as he went to the ride.

The employee, who was the same employee at the restaurant, was there.

"_Hey_!" Phineas said, smiling. "You're that guy from that restaurant two years ago! How are you doing?"

"Oh, hello." He said. "I'm fine. I never thought I'd see you kids again. Small world." He was about to place his measure stick against Buford, when Buford pushed it aside.

"I'm tall enough, bulb." He ran to take his seat on the ride with his friends. The employee sighed.

"Kids will be kids Donald, no matter where you go."

"_So Buford_," Phineas said to him once they left the ride. "Do you want to come back here next year?"

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Buford said. "I'm tall enough for the ride now. I'm coming back here _every_ year!" And with that, they went to find Phineas' parents and sister.


End file.
